warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorehounds
The Gorehounds is a warband of Heretic Astartes dedicated to the service of the Blood God Khorne. They were defeated by the Crimson Fists Chapter of Space Marines during the campaign to retake the world of Laernoth IV. The warband at that time was led by a Chaos Lord named Torkvar the Dread. The warband is currently led by a new Chaos Lord named Kalguthar who takes special pleasure in fighting the Tyranids in the name of the Blood God. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'The Death of Torkvar the Dread (Unknown Date.M41)' - During the era of dark omens that preceded the opening of the Great Rift, the Khornate warlord Torkvar the Dread invaded the Laernoth System. Leading a brutal warband of Heretic Astartes known as the Gorehounds, Torkvar ripped through the Astra Militarum regiments defending the Industrial World of Laernoth IV and spread a blood madness that saw billions of its labourers degenerate into frenzied killers. Into this cauldron of carnage plunged a force of just thirty Crimson Fists, led by the tactically brilliant Captain Julius and provided with very specific mission parameters. Julius' entire force was made up of Veteran Battle-Brothers and specialist Techmarines, who swiftly went to ground amidst the madness engulfing Laernoth IV and put their plans in motion. Utilising a series of Kill-team strikes against key targets, the Crimson Fists steadily destabilized the thermal macro-reactors that governed the planet's continent-sized tank manufactorum. Though hunted constantly by their Khornate foes, the Crimson Fists fought only those battles they had to, ensuring that every blow they struck was a telling one. Six solar months after arriving on Laernoth IV, the surviving two-thirds of the Crimson Fists strike force were extracted via Stormraven gunship, fighting a last, furious battle as they made their escape. In their wake, Torkvar and his chosen champions were left crowing of the cowardice and weakness of the Imperial warriors. Their bragging was cut short, however, when the critically destabilized reactors detonated in a vicious chain reaction that scoured eighty-six percent of all life from the planet's surface. Only when the firestorms had died down did the Adeptus Mechanicus reclamation force make planetfall, easily gunning down the last of the Chaos forces and reclaiming the subterranean riches of the planet for their own. Notable Gorehounds *'Torkvar the Dread (KIA)' - Torkvar the Dread was the Chaos Lord who led the Gorehounds in their invasion of the Laernoth System. He died alongside all of his warriors when Laernoth IV's macro-reactors destabilized due to the sabotage of the Crimson Fists Kill-teams overseen by Captain Julius. *'Kalguthar' - Kalguthar is the current Chaos Lord who leads the Gorehounds. He greatly enjoys fighting Tyranids, as the xenos do not fear his warband, nor do they try to escape from the slash of their Chainaxes. Indeed, Kalguthar believes that Khorne himself has blessed the Gorehounds when they unleash his fury against such a worthy foe. Warband Appearance Warband Badge The bade of the Gorehounds is not listed in Imperial records. Warband Colours The colours of the Gorehounds are not listed in Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Tyranids'' (8th Edition), pg. 122, "Bio-Artefacts of the Tyranids" *''White Dwarf'' 29 (January 2019), "Index Astartes - Crimson Fists", pg. 107 Category:G Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions